


Me Afogarei Em Você Essa Noite

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Drama, Drowning, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, One Shot, Portuguese, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Rin afoga-se na piscina e, após inesperadamente (ou nem tão inesperadamente assim) salvá-lo e levá-lo em segurança até seu quarto, Haru afoga-se nos sentimentos que há muito tentava negar para si mesmo.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Kudos: 2





	Me Afogarei Em Você Essa Noite

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2018

_Lábios gelados._

Aquela fora a primeira constatação de Haru ao encostar sua boca na de Rin. _Aquilo_ não era um beijo no entanto, era um sopro de vida — uma tentativa de salvamento.

Haru não podia desesperar-se, manter a calma era crucial para que sua respiração chegasse normalmente aos pulmões de Rin.

_“Vamos lá, Rin, fique comigo… por favor.”_

Seus prantos eram internos, em seu rosto escorria apenas a água da piscina, fria como os lábios de Rin — com cheiro de cloro como os cabelos vermelhos que esparramavam-se pelo chão molhado.

Seu coração ainda batia, Haru, com a mão descansando em seu peito, conseguia senti-lo. Ele precisava trazê-lo de volta, morreria se não o fizesse.

Um jato de ar invadiu-lhe a garganta e, com um espasmo um tanto violento, Rin _voltou._ Ele levantou-se tossindo, expelindo a água que há um tempo o impedia de respirar.

Haru, apesar do alívio, sentiu-se profundamente impotente. E se não tivesse seguido seus instintos? E se tivesse ignorado aquela vozinha em sua cabeça que o acordou naquela noite dizendo-lhe que Rin poderia estar em perigo?

Agora era ele quem tinha dificuldade para respirar. O jovem fechou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça fazendo a água em seus cabelos respingar em sua pele, não queria pensar no _“e se…”,_ enlouqueceria.

— Haru… — A voz de Rin saiu falha, ele mantinha as mãos em torno da garganta.

— Por que você se afogou, Rin? — Haru perguntou agressivamente como se o outro tivesse cometido um crime.

— Eu não consigo me lembrar, tudo ficou escuro de repente e…

— Se eu não estivesse aqui…

— O que veio fazer aqui, Haru? Como você…

— Eu gostaria de poder explicar, mas nem mesmo eu sei dizer.

— Haru, você salvou minha vida. — O jovem de olhos azuis levantou a cabeça, Rin levava os dedos aos lábios, tocando-os com delicadeza como que para preservar os vestígios de _algo_ ou _alguém._

 _Aquilo_ não fora um beijo, ainda assim continuava sendo um contato labial entre ele e Rin — Rin que, por sua vez, ainda tocava sua boca como se pudesse sentir a de Haru, mesmo que agora estivessem a mais ou menos um metro de distância um do outro.

— Você está bem? — indagou Haru, não conseguira se preocupar menos e não tinha certeza se seria capaz de fazê-lo em algum momento daquela noite.

— Sim, só… estou com um pouco de frio — respondeu Rin.

Haru não hesitou em levantar e pegar uma toalha para o outro, enrolou-a ao seu corpo logo em seguida e pôde jurar que havia ternura no modo como Rin o olhava.

— Obrigado. — As orbes vermelhas pareciam lacrimejar, mas Haru decidiu atribuir isso ao afogamento.

— É melhor você ir para o seu quarto, Rin, precisa descansar.

— E você precisa se secar. — Rin ficou de pé e, claramente ignorando o olhar de repreensão de Haru, andou até os armários, de onde voltou com uma nova toalha. — Aqui.

Antes que Haru apanhasse a peça Rin atacou seus cabelos com a toalha, enxugando-os aos poucos — ele fazia isso sem tirar os olhos dos de Haru e este confundia-se ao se sentir, ao mesmo tempo, calmo e aflito.

— Eu estava sonhando com você — Rin disse repentinamente, suas mãos agora faziam o trabalho de secar o torso de Haru. — Você estava chamando o meu nome, parecia assustado, eu corri ao seu encontro e então… _você me beijou._ Quando acordei você estava aqui e eu ainda podia _sentir…_ eu não sei se é porquê o sonho me pareceu real demais ou porquê você de fato me tocou _aqui._ — Rin passou os dedos pelos lábios de Haru para indicar o lugar. Este último sentiu sua garganta se retrair assim como fazia o seu peito que não mais parecia ter espaço para acomodar seu coração. — Está tarde, você deveria ficar aqui essa noite. Pode dormir na cama de Nitori, ele foi passar o fim de semana com a família.

— Eu não sei, Rin. — Haru na verdade não conseguia se imaginar indo embora, a ideia de deixar o outro sozinho o perturbava, ainda mais depois do que houvera. — Eu já tive de entrar aqui clandestinamente, talvez me prendam por invasão de propriedade e…

— Você salvou minha vida, Haru.

— Você já disse isso.

— Garanto a você que pensei nessa frase mais vezes do que a disse. — Rin desencontrou seus olhos dos de Haru quando falou aquilo. — E então, me acompanha até o quarto?

— Certo, eu vou. — A resposta praticamente saiu de sua boca sem que Haru soubesse.

A impressão é de que só havia Rin e Haru pelas propriedades do Samezuka. A luz do luar iluminava seus cabelos — tanto os negros quanto os vermelhos — ainda úmidos e tornava mais bonito o caminho até os dormitórios.

O trajeto permaneceu silencioso até o momento em que os dois chegaram à porta do quarto e se entreolharam. Haru ficava mais nervoso a cada segundo, no entanto sentia-se incapaz de voltar atrás, queria ficar com Rin, queria ter certeza de que ele estava bem.

A porta se abriu e logo se fechou outra vez, os dois estavam sozinhos no quarto escuro — porém já estavam sozinhos há muito tempo, pensou Haru, não é como se agora fosse diferente.

— Eu não irei repetir aquela mesma frase, Haru — começou a dizer Rin, ele encarava a enorme janela com cortinas abertas, o que permitiu que a luz natural que os havia alumiado lá fora também fizesse o mesmo do lado de dentro —, mas você não acha curioso que eu tenha sonhado com você enquanto me afogava ou ainda enquanto tentava me fazer respirar? Isso deve significar algo, não é?

— Foi só uma coincidência, Rin — disse Haru. — Eu imaginava que fosse pensar o mesmo desde que nunca foi muito de…

 _“...de acreditar em destino e sentimentalismo.”_ Era o que Haru iria dizer, entretanto aquela era uma mentira. Rin sempre fora tão sensível quanto um frágil fio de cabelo, era propenso a ter grandes emoções e a não ter medo de demonstrá-las. Talvez Haru estivesse apenas tentando convencer a si mesmo de que não o conhecia bem, de que Rin havia mudado tão drasticamente nesses últimos anos que suas atitudes e sentimentos haviam se tornado completamente desconhecidos e imprevisíveis.

Mas não…

Quando ouvia o timbre daquela voz dizendo palavras tão amáveis, quando observava aquelas costas tremerem tão determinadas, quando olhava naqueles olhos vermelhos tão cativantes, Haru não via diferença alguma do Rin de antes em relação ao Rin de agora.

— Nunca fui muito de quê? — questionou o outro deixando a janela de lado e chegando mais perto de Haru.

— Esqueça, não há o menor sentido no que eu iria dizer.

— Acho que nada entre nós faz sentido, Haru, olhe só para mim, eu quase morri hoje e só consigo pensar nos seus lábios desde que voltei a respirar. — Ele estava tão perto que Haru podia sentir o cheiro de cloro vindo de seu hálito. — Eu menti para você, eu me lembro… estava treinando, mas acabei exagerando, não quis parar quando me cansei e de repente me senti extremamente fraco.

— Você sabe que não deveria fazer isso — repreendeu Haru colocando a mão na maçaneta. — E eu deveria deixá-lo sozinho para descansar.

— Não! — Rin pôs a mão sobre a sua impedindo-o de abrir a porta. — Eu sei que isso vai parecer loucura, Haru, e eu mesmo me sinto um tolo por dizer tais palavras, mas acredito que você me deu bem mais do que oxigênio, você me deu _energia._

— Rin, isso…

— Não faz o menor sentido eu sei, é exatamente como eu disse antes, sobre essa _coisa_ entre nós. Apenas me escute, Haru, eu preciso de _você,_ hoje tive essa certeza mais do que nunca.

— Para quê? Para salvá-lo da sua teimosia e do seu orgulho que quase o mataram? Você é um nadador, Rin, um dos melhores que eu já conheci, sei que é capaz de se livrar dos afogamentos sozinho.

— Talvez, mas eu ainda não aprendi a nadar no mar de emoções que me cerca quando eu penso em você e, acredite, isso acontece a todo momento. Eu sinto que estou me afogando agora mesmo, aqui nesse quarto, encarando esses seus olhos, segurando a sua mão, estou me afogando em você, Haru, e não sei como reverter esse processo. E talvez isso seja egoísmo de minha parte, mas eu sinto que você pode me salvar disso.

— Não vejo como isso possa ser possível, Rin.

— Não vê? Não sente o mesmo? Não sente a mesma energia? Você não me a…

— Por que está dizendo tudo isso, Rin?

— Pela mesma razão pela qual você veio até aqui no meio da noite.

Eles certamente levariam a noite toda se continuassem a procurar explicações para a _coisa_ que os envolvia. Rin parecia ter desistido inteiramente de negar o que sentia e Haru parecia um imbecil por ainda tentar.

— O que você quer de mim? — Haru teve de reunir forças para formular aquela pergunta, Rin sugava quase todo o seu ar com aquela proximidade.

— Eu quero você, Haru, mas eu também quero que você me queira.

E com esses dizeres a proximidade não existia mais, não existia porque eles não estavam perto um do outro sequer porque estavam longe, não existia porque eles eram um só.

 _Aquilo_ era um beijo — seco e molhado, paciente e desesperado, odioso e apaixonado.

Odioso porque era irresistível, porque era feiticeiro.

Rin não era o único a se afogar num ser humano, afinal Haru também o fazia. Não conseguia nadar em meio aos sentimentos que tinha por Rin, pelo contrário, encontrava-se cada vez mais no fundo. 

_Energia._ Rin lhe dava energia, tão pura e natural quanto a luz da lua que atravessava a janela e os banhava no breu daquele quarto.

Perder o ar — _se afogar_ — fazendo amor era algo incrivelmente esmagador, fascinante, viciante. Era o que Haru não se importava em fazer a noite inteira, não queria parar quando se cansava, teimoso como Rin, teimoso como aquele que lhe dava oxigênio e energia através da boca. Teimoso como ele próprio, que insistia em não acreditar no destino, no sentimentalismo, nas coisas que o traziam até Rin ou que levavam Rin até ele.

 _Amor,_ energia incandescente, envolvente, todos os _-entes._

Haru não queria ouvir Rin repetindo que ele salvara sua vida, em contrapartida queria ouvi-lo repetindo o seu nome por incontáveis e incontáveis vezes.

_“...você estava chamando o meu nome, parecia assustado, eu corri ao seu encontro e então… você me beijou.”_

Rin estava chamando o seu nome, completamente desesperado com as ondas de prazer que percorriam seu ser cada vez que o corpo de Haru ia de encontro ao dele e então… _ele o beijou._

Mãos agarraram o pescoço de Haru e o trouxeram mais para perto, lábios trêmulos envolveram os seus como se temessem uma iminente separação.

Haru havia se afogado em Rin há tanto tempo que esquecera-se — nem havia se dado conta de que o outro estava ali para salvá-lo, para fazê-lo respirar.

_Salvá-lo do que?_

Haru se afogaria em Rin o quanto fosse necessário, afundaria mais e mais em seu corpo o quanto fosse preciso, se deixaria levar pelas ondas de excitação que sua união com Rin causavam-lhe por toda _eternidade_ — não havia do que ser salvo, Haru estava em boas mãos.

Em _muito_ boas mãos.

 _Aqueles_ eram beijos.

 _Aquilo_ era sexo.

 _Aquilo_ era energia.

 _Aquilo_ era amor.

O destino os uniu outra vez e ninguém mais — nem mesmo os dois — poderia convencê-los do contrário.


End file.
